planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Harasser/History
Game Update Number 8 * Harasser released * Harasser cosmetic items including Lumifiber Trim, Chassis Lights and a Horn Game Update Number 9 * 'New Weapons - '''VS: Proton II PPA-H and Saron HRB-H * NC: Enforcer ML85-H and Enforcer C85 Modified-H * TR: G30 Vulcan-H and P525 Marauder-H * Bug Fixes/Sarion/Enforcer/Proton II PPA adjustments Game Update Number 10 * Steer left and steer right will now cause the Flash and Harasser to roll slightly when airborne. * Bugfixes: ** Players in the rumble seat of the Harasser should no longer be able to hit the vehicle when firing with the exceptions of the repair tool and physics based projectiles (C-4, grenades, etc) *** Harasser chassis lights should now display properly when activated *** Players in the gunner seat of the Harasser should no longer be able to hit players in the rumble seat when firing * New in Depot: Added Harasser Windshield Guards and Sunderer Tire Spikes Game Update Number 11 * Harasser: 300 Resource Cost * G30 Vulcan Adjustments Game Update Number 13 * Stock resistance to small arms fire reduced from 85% to 80% * Composite Armor bonus reduced from 6/12/18/24 % to 5/10/15/20% * Adjusted the pitch angle on several of the Harasser weapons so that the player could aim lower to the ground * Players in the rumble seat for the Flash or Harasser will no longer appear to be playing the running animation to remote clients Game Update Number 14 * Auto detect range now decreases with each rank of Vehicle Stealth. The final rank of the cert line will remove you from the mini-map. ** Harasser, Sunderer, Lightning, Prowler, Vanguard and Magrider: Each rank reduces it by 25 meters. (75/50/25/0) Performance Update Number 1 * The Flash and Harasser mini-map icons have been made more distinct from each other Performance Update Number 2 * Turbo nerf: 35/30/25/20/15 seconds up from 30/25/20/15/10 per rank ** A complete burn of a full tank of is now burned in approximately 2.25 seconds down from 2.75 seconds * Rumble Seat Repair Nerf: effectiveness of repairs made from the rumble seat has been reduced to 30% * Harasser Composite Armor Nerf: reducing the armor bonus granted per rank from 5/10/15/20% to 2/4/6/8%. No longer has C-4 Resistance * Stock Armor Light-Anti-Tank weapon resistance: Harasser resistance to “Light anti-tank” damage reduced from 35% to 0%. ** Fury, Zepher and Bulldog increased damage to stock Harasser. * Harasser Weapon Changes ** Proton II PPA: Anti-Light Armor resist type - No damage to heavy armor. Good damage to light armor. Max Damage decrease, max damage range decrease, min damage decrease, min damage range decrease, blast inner radius decrease, and projectile size increase to 200mm up from 30mm. ** M60-G Bulldog: Damage increase to 1000 on Sunderer. Harasser variant remains at 750. ** C85 Canister-H: No damage to heavy armor. Vehicle Shotgun damage type. magazine 5 to 8. ** P525 Marauder: Anti-Light Armor resist type - no damage to heavy armor. Good damage to light armor. Max damage 150 to 350. ** M40 Fury-H: Buff in ammo capacity, direct damage, and magazine size. Blast damage inner/outer and ammo capacity certfication nerf. ** E540 Halberd: Harasser version tuned to do less damage than tank. Infantry and damage nerf. ** Saron HRB: Minor adjustments. Splash damage reduction in both tank and harasser versions. ** G30 Vulcan: Nerf due to high performance. Damage and damage range nerf, minimum damage nerf, cone of fire increase, cone of fire recover faster, and legshot multiplier of -0.1 added. ESF Update January 16, 2014 * Adjusted NC Sunderer and Harasser colors April 16, 2014 Patch * Stock armor damage reduction increased from 37% to 39%. * Most big hitting weapons still destroy in the same amount of hits * Stock resistance to infantry small arms increased from 80% to 82% * With the stock armor changes this places the resistance to this type 50% of the way back towards the pre-PU02 values * Harasser turbo now consumes 50% less fuel while active, allowing for a longer boost. This is the pre-PU02 value. * Turbo is now standard on all Harassers. This frees up the utility slot for other options. The certification line still exists, but as a passive bonus. May 20th, 2014 Patch * Harasser Handling: Harasser is using the new code but there shouldn't really be any noticeable difference. * Gameplay Improvement: Spawning Harassers at The Crown is much safer now. * Bugfix: Backseat passengers in the Harasser can now be seen reloading. June 3rd, 2014 Patch * Updated Harasser nanite auto repair description to reflect in-game effect. June 19th, 2014 Patch * Harasser (4 HK to 6 HK) when hit by L105 Zepher August 5, 2014 Update * 150 - Harasser Nanites cost * C85 Canister, Proton II PPA, P525 Marauder, G30 Walker, A30 Walker, and M20 Drake changes (stub) * The vehicle version of auto-run, cruise control, should now continue to function when controller focus is no longer on the vehicle; for example when opening the map or alt tabbing. August 29, 2014 Update * Increased harasser resistance to canister rounds from 69% to 76% * Bugfix: Other: Windshields have a permanent green/forest camo applied October 2, 2014 Update * TR Roughneck misidentifies enemy Harasser (PS-164) October 30, 2014 Update * Proton II PPA nerf to damage range, maximum, minimum damage, minimum damage range, COF added, magazine size reduction, magazine size certification reduction, projectile speed reduction, ammo capacity reduction, and ammo capacity certification reduction. * Bug Fixes December 18, 2014 Update * Vulcan-H: COF Increase, COF bloom removed, Clip size to 60 to 90, Damage falloff max range increase. * Bug Fixes January 22, 2015 Hotfix * VS MAX weapons will no longer clip the Harasser back panel when riding in the third seat April 9th, 2015 Update * Harasser composite armor displays inconsistent light grey panels May 19, 2015 Hotfix * Bugfixes - 3P: Harasser is missing a panel on the bottom at the rear * Fix a case where players could respawn in a reclined pose after being shot out of the rumble seat of a harasser. * Removed a default camo being applied to the Shovel Head Bumper on the Harasser * Harasser: Rumble Tire Spikes: Parts of the wheel are gray * Fixed weapons that were not available for purchase: Harasser Ranger July 23, 2015 Update * Harasser Reinforced Hubcaps by MajorStorm May 19, 2015 Update * Bug Fixes: Added grime overlay to Harasser * Updated Interceptor Windshield and Bumper for Harasser * Harasser: Shatterguard windshield adjusted to display camo * Harasser Weapon Tuning September 9, 2015 Hotfix * BugFix: Medals and Ribbons are now available for the new Harasser/MBT vehicle weapons ** New Harasser/MBT weapons will now have the “NEW” tag in the marketplace September 4, 2015 Update * M96 Mjolnir, MR11 Gatekeeper, Aphelion VEX-4 harasser weapons introduced. March 22, 2016 Update * Basilisks ** Min CoF to 0.2, from 0.5 (All Basilisks) ** Max CoF to 0.5, from 0.7 (All Basilisks) *** Basilisks refire rate to 150ms(400RPM), from 171ms(351RPM) on Harasser/Flash/ANT/MBT May 12, 2016 Update * Misc Improvements: Aphelion VEX-4, MR11 Gatekeeper, and M96 Mjolnir have been added to the Harasser directive tree. July 7, 2016 Update * Harasser decals now displays on the sides and back and we've improved camo coverage on rear cab ** Fixed a bug causing the harasser headlight housing to light up instead of the actual lights(PS-2413) September 7, 2016 Update * Harasser's Composite Armor should no longer cover the decal locations. March 20, 2019 Update *Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from -50 to -20 *Engineers in the rumble seat now repair 50% of their normal repair per second value, instead of 30%. *''Dev Note: With MBT and Lightning receiving less damage from the rear now, we've decided to reintroduce some of the vehicle's survivability against those targets. In most cases, this change increases the number of shots to kill for a composite armor Harasser by one, and prevents them from falling into a critical state as they normally would have, without composite armor. The additional rumble seat repair rate should also help boost the vehicle's overall survivability mid-fight, though ultimately the role of the Harasser continues to be to pick off wounded targets, and engage in hit and run gameplay.